Fueled By Hate
by ConquestRion
Summary: Chapter 3 Up! Ruriko+Shun....Hate... it drives you... controls you... devours you... until you cannot live without you. What would happen if it happened not just to a mere human but better. A tale of love and war.
1. Our Destination: Devastation

Disclaimer: I do not own Gatekeepers and its characters and etc. They respectfully and fully belong to Gonzo. Other characters are made from the imagination of the author (though not copyrighted). Events that occur that maybe similar to those of real life and are not meant to ofgfend the readers of this pure work of fiction. Due to this disclaimer, I cannot be held liable for copyright infringements that may occur.  
  
Fueled By Hate  
Chapter 1.01:Our Destination: Devastation  
  
  
  
"Shun," The young girl managed to say as snot dropped from her nostrils." I like you..."  
  
The little boy just replied and gave her his dinosaur toy. " But I like Miko-chan better because she's not a sniveler like you."  
  
More snot dropped from the girl's nose. She stood there hugging the green little monster tightly. Then the boy left hopped into the car and then away it went.  
  
  
  
" Ukiya!!" A voice screamed as a dozen pieces of chalk came flying to Shun's head. " How many times have I told you not to doze off in class."  
  
" Gomen, sensei," He sleepily apologized as he went back to his senses.  
  
Ruriko Ikusawa stood there with her hand on chalk writing kanji letters on the board. "Sensei, here it is."  
  
The teacher turned to the board as he saw the answers. Ruriko turned back, her cheerful face appearing in front of the class. Shun dazed at those eyes, eyes showing integrity, intelligence and confidence. He just wanted to stare at them forever... he fought the urge to fall asleep, those lovely eyes calmed him making him hell sleepy.  
  
Megumi was as usual examining Ikusawa's answers to see if she had a minor mistake, her eyes staring so focused you wouldn't know it was her. Faye was in the other class; Kaoru was scribbling some notes on a small piece of paper. And yes Bancho and Reiko were in Europe. Since Bancho wanted a job and since Aegis had been closed down though it had been repaired. It was a miracle when Reiko had to go to her parents in Europe. They needed to hire a bodyguard for Reiko when she was in school and at home. Providing that Bancho also study and get a small amount of money, he would protect her at all costs. Her parents hearing of Bancho's gate happily agreed and they were off to France though Reiko's caretaker could not come, she knew she would be in good care of Bancho to thank her Reiko's parents let her stay in the mansion.  
g  
School was finally over; most ran like horses as they came out of the classroom. Faye met up with Kaoru to go home together. Megumi went to the library, which had been adjusted to accommodate students until eight in the evening. Shun realized he and Rurippe were the only ones left in the classroom. Emotions burst out within him as he looked at the pale but gentle face in front of him maybe not really gentle but to him it already was.  
  
Rurippe stared blankly at him as he started to approach her. "Ne?"  
  
"Uhmm... well... we haven't been out for quite a while so what if we could..." Shun began, his face blushing while he scratched his scalp.  
  
" Are you actually asking me out?" Ruriko said in disbelief as she herself was also reddening.  
  
Shun chuckled as he stepped back "Kind of."  
  
"Sure, when, where?" Ruriko asked him her brow wet with sweat.  
  
"You know at the new Chinese restaurant near where we used to live at eight..." Shun told her seriously and then he laughed." yeah and I'll pay for it."  
  
She too laughed together with him slightly covering her mouth with her hand. "I'm not going to bring any wallet then?"  
  
Shun looked at her eyes and then replied. " Sure."  
  
They both walked together to the bus stop and then sat on the bus that led to their places. Shun sat beside her. His hand started magnetically going near her and then he quickly grasped her hand. Her warm touch enlightened him. She just glanced at his hand then she just looked out the window. This night would be the happiest moments of his life even more than the defeat of Kageyama.  
  
Shun reached home he went up to his room only to realize that he only had a thousand yen left. " Baka," he told himself as he slapped his forehead and he really thought he was for sure.  
  
  
  
6:30 PM Pacific Standard Time  
  
"Sir, we have an unknown island rising a dozen nautical miles off Okinawa," The man said as he took of his eyes from the binoculars and laid it beside a map.  
  
"Confirmed?" The man wearing a white navy uniform with a white cap.  
  
" Hai!" The man confidently replied as he pointed his hand to the binoculars on the table. The captain saw the island.  
  
It was piled up with garbage dump, all metal scraps though. There was an oil tanker on its highest point.  
He could see many parts of ships that were never discovered. He could recognize them through the bridges of different ships. Many were those mistaken to have fallen in the Bermuda Triangle.  
  
The tanker seemed to move. Suddenly the scraps of metal went flying to their ship. It began to sink. The two men crawled about trying to go out of the door. Suddenly a piece of iron broke through the glass window pinning the captain on the floor.  
  
" Yasuke... Ya..." the other knew he was dead, he refused it but it was. Blood spilled throughout, the stench of death he ignored. He got up to his knees and started to walk aimlessly.  
  
He leaped to the door swinging it quick barely evading another shard of metal that came to wreak more pain. He looked at the crests of the waves that reflected the flames from the ship reminding him of his fallen friend. And then abruptly he jumped to the ocean knowing fully that he could die quicker on the wrath of the sea than in the ship that was yet to sink but well it contained the fiery scent of death.  
  
  
  
"I hope this works..." Shun muttered as he came near the old residence of Reiko. "Maybe."  
  
He would ask the old caretaker of Reiko to ask for a few thousand yen. He knocked on the door trying to be optimistic. The response came soon and sudden. The door opened.  
  
The old strict woman stood there and then she greeted him with a smile." Yes, Shun?"  
  
" Can I ask 4 thousand yen, if you may?" He asked knowing that he had such a thick face.  
  
She reached for the wallet in her pocket and then gave it to him generously. Shun felt suddenly shame. He smiled at her, shook her hand then thanked her.  
  
Now it was all in his pace. This would be just great. He ran to the train station and then took the train towards the restaurant. He reached the restaurant by a quarter to eight. He was twenty minutes early. He waited impatiently.  
  
Thoughts ran through him as he waited. I hope the feelings she had still remained. Was it some puppy love then and just that? Anxiety grew making his mouth dry. He had been here for about ten minutes now. He remembered every single bit of their childhood. Well he had lied when he told he liked Miko-chan, he just didn't want anyone to know.  
  
He looked around catching a glance of Ruriko. She was wearing her uniform. He remembered that Ruriko had just joined the Music Club, she probably practiced with the group all the time. She looked at him straight at the eye, " Hello there."  
  
" Rurripe," He decided to call her Ruriko," ... Ruriko so your ready?"  
  
She smiled, " Did you wait that long? I'm really sorry."  
  
Shun gave her a bewildered look, "It's OK... maybe not that long."  
  
They sat opposite of each other. Shun bought some food, good that it was just a Chinese restaurant which usually sells cheap food compared to other places. They chatted remembering all the fame they had to get through because of the broadcast that was repeated again and again. How long the time they waited for them not to be disturbed. They finally ended their meal.  
  
" Ruri, you wanna stroll around for awhile?" Shun whispered in her ear as he stood up.  
  
She agreed.  
  
They came out of the restaurant and then started to walk around. They went to near the fountain in the park. Shun looked at the crystal clear reflection of Ruriko on the water. The moon that shone on the water magnified her soft tender eyes. She looked like an innocent girl wanting to come back to him she was. Her eyes told so; the eyes were the gateway to the person inside of her. She had tried so hard to change from the person she was that she was not her anymore. He could blame himself, he called her Rurippe, it had hurt her badly and now he regretted it and it would stay forever. He wanted to see the real her again if it was possible. There is nothing impossible he reminded himself nothing.  
  
" Well..." they both said in unison.  
  
" Ladies first," Shun joshed her.  
  
They laughed. Ruriko looked at him unexpectedly. "You're teasing me."  
  
Shun shook his head," I would be much too frightened to tease another gatekeeper."  
  
She insisted," You are..."  
  
"I'm not."  
  
"Well you are."  
  
" Not so."  
  
" You are."  
  
" Don't you know what a joke is."  
  
Ruriko became serious which was seed through her eyes," Let's get back to what we we're saying."  
  
" After all these years..." Ruriko began.  
  
Shun gave her a grin," I finally realized..."  
  
Ruriko gazed at him, " that I..."  
  
"...Love you," both said in unison.  
  
They leaned closer to each other... closer and closer. He hugged her tightly giving much warmth. He put her head on his chest. Their tongues met both softly caressing each other. Shun remembered that moment at the hospital when she stumbled. It felt the same ... and it will always be.  
  
No one seemed to see them.  
  
They were disturbed by the loud boom of the speaker," All gatekeepers meet at the old Far East Branch. It has been re-opened. Emergency, do not delay. I repeat..."  
  
They yielded back; Shun's hand still firmly laid on Ruriko's shoulder.  
  
  
  
Shun and Ruriko went to their respective shafts. Shun leaped to the dumpier. He chortled, "Haven't been here for a while."  
  
" Shirei, sorry we were late." Shun and Ruriko were being shifted to their respective places.  
  
The commander but just nodded to affirm.  
  
Kaoru gave the two an irritated look.  
  
" We have an urgent problem," The commander started, his voice a little nervous and his hands clasped together.  
  
The gatekeepers looked at him more intently. Then he continued, " The navy ship that contained the foreign gatekeeper, Matthew Edwards is reportedly missing and may have sunk. Of course we are not in charge for the search and rescue mission under the sea and look for corpse if the ship has sunk. All the government wants us to do is just to make a rescue team to scan the surrounding areas- above the sea."  
  
" Why us?" Faye interrupted her childish voice and face showed confusion.  
  
The commander made his hand clutch put it near his mouth and then he coughed, " As I was saying... Kikai is the suspect."  
  
Shun stood up then yelled," Kikai? Quite impossible... he died together with Reiji!"  
  
Miss Ochihai motioned him to sit down. And so he did.  
  
The commander looked at Shun, " Okinawa's villagers saw an island full of junk, and described a man on top of an oil tanker. Claw-bearing, blue suit, red eye... it fits Kikai. I've ordered Specs to prepare a chopper."  
  
" Megane-kun? Don't think he can do it without Banba," Megumi softly, her eyes showing superiority.  
  
" Gatekeepers... I hope you finish this mission, "The commander said looking deeply to each of their eyes.  
  
The Gatekeepers made stepped into the brand new Chinook. They sat on seats and it took of; gusts blew as it came out of the school.  
  
3 hours after....  
  
" Are we almost there yet?" roused the complaint of Faye as she peeked out the window seeing the lush scenery of the ocean, its waves high and the waters a crystal blue.  
  
" About two miles or so," Specs answered without turning back.  
  
Kaoru was hell quiet... eerie. Megumi was reading her History book. Faye and Shun were marveling at the ocean while Ruriko was drinking soda.  
  
The winds weren't with them; nobody seemed to care except Megane-kun who was piloting the aircraft. It was tough the winds blew them back. The sea was rough, the clouds dark. It would rain. Maybe there was a typhoon... nobody knew. Then suddenly a vague pile of trash started to appear.  
  
Shun was first to notice, " Megane-kun its almost there."  
  
" Hai, I notice it to," Specs replied nervously as sweat poured down his forehead.  
  
Kikai stood there his claw pointing toward them. This was different from his other dump of scraps... It had tanks, boats and planes, some in shambles yet some fit. Metal scraps seemed to be float around him.  
  
Suddenly steel flew towards the craft. Specs jerked the craft left and right. But many still hit, Specs grew irritated and nervous, " We're gonna crash to the wrath of the seas if we don't jump out."  
  
" We'll still die!" yelled Shun competing with the rush of wind and the sound of explosion that came.  
  
" I think we can still make it if we stay in the air 5 more seconds than my estimated crash," Specs voiced to the Gatekeepers.  
  
"How?" Ruriko doubted, as sweat came trickling down her face.  
  
Specs gave a quick response," That's our problem."  
  
  
  
Minna, please review!!! Tell me your thoughts.... I both accept criticism and praise... but please no vulgar words. Arigato... 


	2. Twist of Fates

A/N: Sorry for the very late update... Maybe lack of inspiration and time.  
  
  
Fueled By Hate  
Chapter 2: Twist of Fates  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
"What shall we do?" Ruriko panicked, sweat pouring down her brow. "Shun!!!"  
  
"Nani?" Shun yelled in helplessness. "I'm not a god!"  
  
Faye approached Shun pulling his arm, and then suddenly, there was a deafening scream. "Ukiya, just for heaven's sake put this fire out with that forsaken wind-gate of yours!!"  
  
"She didn't skip elementary for nothing," Specs remarked in disbelief of a child being a lot smarter than Ukiya. "Shun-sempai, you've got a small brain." But Shun did not take it as an insult.  
  
  
"I'll try... Fasten your seatbelts!" Shun stretched his hand forward. He heard Ruriko mumbling something but he couldn't hear it due to the noise. A blue gate started appearing, " Ge-to O-pen!" Wind crashed back and forth, howling in their little craft. But the fire had cooled.  
  
"Don't you know that won't work...!" Ruriko shrieked. "That's only works on TV...!"  
  
Specs looked back with frustration. "The wind cut the wires! I can't control this thing!!!" Shun did not reply. Shun faced the hatch.  
  
Without signal, Shun jumped out the craft. A spray of seawater hit his eyes yet he did not react. He opened his gate once more, this time stronger. He used the wind to keep him from falling his eyes were distracted from the sea's wrath, the howling wind pressing his face. A waste of time if he did not do it quick enough it would cost him his life. Every second mattered to his life that is; he would plunge down to the deep waters where it would be full of void and loneliness and death. No time for these thoughts!!! He stretched his hand outward then he dived toward its tail. Then aiming steadily he let the wind ram the tail to the junkyard. Yes, it was successful but what about him? He was stuck. No. He wouldn't let that thoughts come in. Not now.   
  
He let his full gate power propel him to where Kikai stood. But it was a kilometer away. The wind roared against, blowing through his hair. The waves grew trying to reach him. There was hope. But hope died. A part of a metal board slammed his abdomen then it pierced him, he saw blood gushing out. Then his vision started to blur and then he lost it. His entire body plummeted to the salty ocean breaking his spine.   
  
---------------------------------  
  
The gatekeeper Chinook crash-landed on Kikai's island. The gatekeepers came out, minor injuries on their foreheads. They looked at each other. Ruriko was mad. "Shun bakeru!"  
  
Megumi glanced at her. "He's not here... he dropped to the ocean a while ago. He saved us... but it cost him his life."  
  
Ruriko was first in shock then she slapped her. "How can you say that so unemotionally!"  
  
Kaoru moved forward. "We're not here to fight each other. Kikai's looking at us." She said this calmly as if she was unaffected.  
  
"Let's do this for Shun." Faye declared almost crying then she soared toward Kikai fire blasting form her hands. Ruriko joined her light arrows marked aimed Kikai barely missing its mark. Megumi opened her gate wrapping it around the Gatekeepers. Specs threw arrows to Ruriko when her supply became depleted. Kikai was better than before he evaded all their attacks just by moving around as if he was playing around or was he? No attacks for the past 10 minutes. Then they noticed Kaoru wasn't attacking. What the heck was she doing?! Then as Faye realized Kikai was distracted due to his hysterical laughter. She dashed toward him then alighted with one foot when she almost reached the tanker. "Fire Dragon!"  
  
A huge beam of fire erupted from her gate. It blinded all who were around. As its aim was perfect the beam was in the right place. It was about to reach its destination. Nothing could stop it unless there would be someone quick enough to use her body to block the intensely hot fire. And that 'unless' happened. Kaoru was there her brave-self covering the mechanical evil. The fire was going to surge through her body, a horrible third-degree burn; she would die once it did. Kaoru opened a gate, not an ordinary gate but a black gate. It was about a meter in diameter. All except Kikai were shocked. Another mystery, this black gate was already formed since once it opened no more sign of the gate she once had. No more time to wonder. Attack!  
  
Ruriko instantly threw three arrows at Kaoru. Kaoru flew to the sky without a trace then she appeared on top of Ruriko and then she performed a heel drop on Ruriko. She was knocked instantly cold. Kaoru then dashed towards Megumi. Megumi opened her gate casting a wall in front of her. But Kaoru just ran toward the gate smashing the wall of metal. Megumi gasped in disbelief. Both of them instantly took off the ground. Kaoru plunged her hand down Megumi's stomach. Crimson blood gushed out of her. Then she was unconscious. Faye came at Kaoru's back, fire blasting throughout. Kaoru dashed toward her. Faye instinctively ran back keeping her eyes on Kaoru. There was a sudden eruption of bullets from Faye's back; she instantly dropped to the ground her screams muffled by Kikai's laughter. He was there laughing mechanically. He was pitiless... Killing man, woman or even child.  
  
----------------  
  
Shun struggled to keep alive and conscious. Blood was on his hands, in fact, everywhere. His blue shirt was no longer blue it was crimson. The smell was horrible as if he were rotting. He kept himself afloat by clinging on to the plank that stabbed him; the thing that endangered his life could be the also one to save him. Pain seared in his broken back, bleeding organs, obviously broken ribs, everywhere in his battered body. He looked at his right hand; the bruises he had taken were covered by a scar and blood. He continued to bleed profusely so did the pain continue. If he were to survive this, he'd probably not talk, walk, digest, breathe properly or simply he would become a vegetable.   
  
He decided to think optimistically; he looked away from his injuries and glanced then stared in front of him... Land! It was only a mile away. But a mile... too long... he'd be unconscious then even if he washed up ashore no one would be there... it was a deserted island that was only inhabited by nothing except wild plants and animals. Be optimistic!!!. He suddenly felt a sting of weakness. Salt sprayed his eyes again... He couldn't take it. Then his world went black. Silence.  
  
---------------  
  
There was a blonde lying on the rocky beach; the sun though it already was dawn was still covered by the dark clouds that obviously warned of a storm. He laid there, his crystal blue eyes opened wide. He looked at his body soaked with blood. Bruises and slashes were all over the stranger. His khaki pants could no longer be distinguished because of the crimson that covered it. His chest was bare for he had taken it off; his gray shirt was beside him. He could nearly feel nothing. His mind was empty, no thoughts- in deep shock. He snapped out of it. He glanced below him; he saw a man at the beach, more bloody than he. He stood up and walked closer to the wounded man. "I have nothing to do with you. But you might be able to help me survive." This was spoken reluctantly.   
  
A few minutes later...  
  
The blonde man and the wounded man were in a coastal cove just a few meters away from the rampaging sea. The sea roared against the rocks that formed the entrance, the wind was howling. He held the man's head then he felt hot red blood oozing from his head, the blood had almost dyed his black hair. He emptied his pockets digging out an ID. He stared at it, though the print was not so clear anymore from the forces of nature, to him it read "Shun li, Aegis Far eastern branch". So he was AEGIS after all? Could they have made a search party for him? Then they might have known his mission! But he would resist the enemy. He was sure he would, no matter what. But he couldn't just give up on the man even though he knew his reputation to being cold-heartedness to everyone except his dead friend would be marred. But he might know the way around the island. He was started when he saw Shun li open his eyes, then twitching.   
  
His mouth began to mutter. "Kikai... help them... they are in the..." then he closed his eyes and mouth. Kika? The blonde thought? He was here. Then many knew his whereabouts and maybe even his mission. He must turn back then. He would obviously be defeated. But wait maybe he overestimated their power. He shook Shun. "My name is Edward Matthews. Do you know me?" Shun began to open his mouth with his eyes still shut. "Yeah... Commander said..." Then he closed it again.  
  
Edward was not surprised. Their commander had briefed him about them. Or did he really? Well, now maybe he was focused on destroying Kikai. For sure he knew, then why would he be here? He looked back at the storm. He saw a glimpse of an island of... metal.  
  
-------------  
  
Specs struggled to breath as he saw the horror- the evil- that he witnessed. As his friend fell to the darkness, then his other friends fell to Kaoru's darkness. Kikai! He vowed to destroy him. He had wished to help them... but he was useless. He was gate-less. What could a weakling like him do? He might have stopped the evil that had consumed Kaoru? But he was a coward... he didn't do it! He felt so hopeless. He looked around the cockpit of the chopper. He reached out and examined the things he had salvaged. He got a stick of metal from one of the levers that had given in. All he could do was give them time. And he would do it. He would not be a coward. He approached the open hatch, holding out his stick in fury. Gripping it tightly. "Gomen, Kaoru... but for the sake of the rest. I must try..."  
  
Specs spun his stick in front of him, hoping he would block some of Kaoru's attacks. Kaoru stared at him as if he did not know him- total blank eyes. She threw a ball of dark energy unto Specs. His whirling stick however managed to block it. She threw more. Once again he dodged it, leaping toward another hump of trash. He picked up a scrap and quickly threw it toward her. When it was a foot away from her, it merely fell. He dashed toward Kaoru. He was using all the strength he had. Now Kaoru had no pity... a huge dark beam erupted from her hand that she had raised. The beam that aimed towards Specs, drew closer and closer. Specs ducked but to no avail, the beam had hit him straight in the chest. The pain was piercing, breaking all his ribs. But the sight of his friend betraying them was worst. He was about to die now. The beam should have reached his heart. He fell flat on the lower ground. Rain poured down inside of his mouth, mixing with the blood that had come out. He was about to give up hope- to die. But then there was something inside of him that made him to stand- without his knowing. His hand rose upward. Then suddenly, his blurred vision cleared. The pain was gone. No more of that irritating sensation. He looked at his hand. A miracle!  
  
There was a gate flashing with all colors. It was like a prism reflecting all the colors. He saw Ruriko, Faye and Megumi, stretching their hands with gates open towards them. Their gates had passed through his "gate", forming a wonderful effect. A huge beam from Specs new gate erupted targeting Kaoru. She formed a dark barrier. The flow of energy from the prism gate of Specs was being disrupted towards the environment. Her barrier then turned into a beam that was darker and more ominous then the others. The Gatekeepers strived harder, making the beam more powerful. The forces first were equal and then the dark was winning. Then the two beams struggled against each other. One time the dark winning then at another the prism winning. But after a few minutes, The Gatekeepers were losing. The prism beam became smaller and smaller. It was nearly vanishing. Kaoru and Kikai gave very audible hysterical laughter. The Gatekeepers were not discouraged. They new hope would come. Somehow... and well it did.  
  
A beam of violet energy combined with the prism beam giving the prism energy incredible strength. The tides turned... they were winning. Kaoru's beam became weaker. Nearly vanishing. Before Kikai and Kaoru were consumed, they vanished by the means of Kikai's technology, their bodies crackling into nothing. The Gatekeepers smiled. They stood up on their feet. But then Kikai's voice was heard once again. "That's only a hundredth of her power... you will see, for sure." Then there was hysterical laughter. Ruriko screamed, " You will pay Kikai... you will pay... for what you did."  
  
Then the Gatekeepers scanned the island for their savior but there was no one else aside from them. Then tears flowed out of their eyes. "Two deaths have occurred today," Ruriko proclaimed, tears still in her eyes, still flowing accompanied by snot coming out of her nose.  
  
----------------   
  
Edward came back to the island smiling at how stupid he had been to have forgotten about his gate. But he knew it wouldn't last him a full trip. Then he shifted his notice to Shun. His eyes were wide open. He was awake. He greeted him rather cheerfully, "Hello, Shun."  
  
Shun looked at him in confusion. "Shun? Who is that?" Edward gave back another confused stare. "Shun... isn't that your name?" The reply was shocking.  
  
"Oh... where are we? Where do I come from? Who are you?" Shun replied in total blankness.  
  
  
----------------  
  
A/N: What do you think? Please review! 


	3. The Mediterranean Incident

Fueled By Hate  
  
Chapter 3: The Mediterranean Incident  
  
Six months after.  
  
The rain swept the vast expanse of land. The cold or was it the loss of blood made him numb. He couldn't feel a thing. He looked at his bloodied body. Scars marked his whole arm together with burns of third-degree. Crimson covered his whole body together with his clothes. His body was rotting and why? He could see it. Wounds in every inch of his body, blood covered his arm dripping from his shoulder. He should have smelled that stink of decaying corpse. but he couldn't. He looked ahead: he only saw a dark haze covering this. nightmare? He didn't know what it was. he was here before but in his dreams only thought. It was a figment of his imagination. It was his void. No, it was just devoid of any existence except for him. He continuously wobbled down, using his sheath and sword as a staff. The blood from the sword dripped down to the ground. He could hear the droplets. Dropping. The ground was impure. He continued through the haze. He did not know his fate. Then he saw light. It illuminated part of the haze. He struggled to dash to the light. He was finally there. He reached for it using the hand, which was not occupied. His fingers were about to touch it when it disappeared. Then he dropped to his knees and he cried. Tears mixed with blood. Then there was an ominous voice. "Grab on to the light. no matter what. It should not happen again. Not again." That voice woke him up.  
  
Shun, the man with no memories, woke up. He was gasping for air. His eyes bore the expression of serious shock. He found himself lying on to a crate of explosives. What did that dream mean? No, not a dream. A Nightmare. Then he looked at his body. no wounds. His black trench coat somewhat reminding him of that horrible experience. He realized after that he was perspiring cold sweat. The storm rocked his ship side to side. In a few hours, he would be out of here. And that was good. The thunder accompanied with the beats of rain lulled him back to sleep. not really asleep. He was still half-awake. Duh? He didn't want anymore of those nightmares.  
  
  
  
Ikusawa looked mournfully at Ukiya's grave. He laid a bunch of flowers on the spot. Though his body was not there. it still was a fateful reminder of what happened on that day. The day we lost two. She felt guilty for asking Shun to save them. But that was just too late. Everything had passed. She couldn't take Shun back. Never. Now, all she could do was find his body. She hoped he could. Then quietly she wept. Shun. if only. she thought. She looked back at the remaining Gatekeepers. She knew they too were mourning. But they couldn't understand her. That she was sure of. Then again in silence, she stood up and went with the others back to AEGIS.  
  
  
  
Edward scanned the Mediterranean map. His fingers ran through it. 8 men that came with the boat were around him. All of them seemed pretty unaware but that was good. They came with the boat. Maybe they were the owners or maybe not. Edward hired the boat on Lebanon. They did not have the explosives loaded there. Of course, they would be inspected in Lebanon. So he secretly docked in a private shipyard in Cyprus. Got some ammunition, explosives, etc. and continued for Crete. There they would unload it for AEGIS Greece. Now, he started thinking of the boat and its crew.  
  
The boat was indeed cheap. He doubted its reliability. And what made it more suspicious was that eight men who knew the art of gunfire came with it. Now, were they part of some intelligence agency trying to track them down? Mossad? He wondered. He was pessimistic. Very. He instructed seven to patrol each part of the boat. That was to ensure no leaks in the small fishing boat. Then he summoned for Shun Ukiya.  
  
  
  
Shun was disoriented. A short long-bearded Middle-Eastern bozo shook him awake who was part of the crew. Shun clearly could not understand the language he was speaking. Arabic? Jewish? The "bozo" spoke with speed. He started gesturing with his hands. Without warning, the "bozo" brought him up by his arms. His strong hand held Shun's arm firmly. He led him through a number of passages. Then he was brought to Matthews. Matthew greeted him and then shooed Shun's companion away. Shun shut the door closed. Then he started to complain.  
  
"Hey! What was he talking about?" Shun yelled. "You know I don't understand any of that crap! That bozo."  
  
Matthews did not allow Ukiya to finish. "Sorry then. I told him to bring you here. I didn't know how he was gonna do it. Now let us start. You want to know why you came here?" Shun nodded then Edward started to explain. "The storm, you see, can wreck our ship and break into two. You don't want that neither do I. So which procedure do you prefer? First option: You see, we are already half the way to Crete, so do you think we should continue our path and bear the burden, which will save time. Second option: We can go out of the storms path if we go down toward Alexandria and get some supplies if there are there. Third option: we can drop the shipments in the nearest port and let them take care of it while we go ahead to Crete. Now, which one?"  
  
"Let me see."Shun pondered, rubbing his chin. "I'll go for the fist. I have faith in this ship. I just want this thing done. Ok? I need this done. I can't stay here anymore. I'll get seasick."  
  
"Very well." Edward agreed. "Now you can go back to sleep now."  
  
Shun clumsily walked out and banged the door shut. Edward could even hear a murmur from him. "Yes. I'm gonna get out of this cur-sed place!"  
  
Edward called the "bozo" as mentioned by Shun back. The "bozo" came back and then he commanded him to get the others back. And so he did. A few minutes later, the cheap eight came back. He gave them Shun's decision. They were upset. He could see it through their faces. Then he heard a blaring horn that sounded like a patrol boat. Damn! He yelled at them, "You didn't tell me any of this! Explain yourselves!"  
  
The only one fluent in English stepped forward and explained for his comrades. "We rented it for a cheap price because we did not have enough money to register this ship of ours." In the next few seconds, the only thing could be heard were Matthews' roars of rage.  
  
Then the patrol boat told them through speakers. "It was a national warning to stay off the waters during this time. You know of the rage of this storm. Explain yourself." The English the speaker blared was faulty English, which, sounded like an Italian. Italian though they were in Greek waters. Maybe he was an immigrant.  
  
There was a moment of relief. There was nothing about the register. Then Edward replied, "Sorry. We did not have a television in our place. We are only poor fishermen who were trying to make a living which were now caught in this nasty storm."  
  
Then the reply was horrible. "Your ship's name is not registered. If you will so kindly, please allow us to inspect our ship and then we will tug it back to safety." The patrol boat approached them.  
  
Then he told the cheap eight with hint of rage. "Get your weapons. You may die in this ship but you should not allow that. We will fight back." He was still fuming mad. After all, who could forgive treachery after a short period of time? A few minutes later, the eight were ready to fight. Then they gave Matthews a weapon.  
  
Each of the eight had a standard Kashalinov AK-47. Matthews had an Uzi sub-machine gun, which were one of his favorites. The patrol boat were now linked to the ship through a ladder. Some men specifically five from the patrol boat were now in their deck. The cheap eight together with Matthews greeted them with a bow with their weapons concealed in their back. Then, Matthews flashed his sub-machine gun swinging it left to right. The five instantly fell, their chests blown together with their guts. The nine of them ducked knowing very well, that the patrol boat was armed and ready to retaliate. Machine gun fire ripped part of the stern. The eight stood up and fired barely hitting two men about to climb up to their ship, at the side of their ribcage. The two plummeted to the ocean. Then machine gun fire tore two of the cheap eight's head open. The remaining six immediately ducked. Some approached the two carcasses. They smelled horrible. He told them to back off. He wondered if he could survive. Then he told the six to back off from the corpses.  
  
He told them to advance to where the patrol boat and the ship were connected. The six unexpectedly also wanted to suicide. They stood up, guns swinging in open fire. The glass from the patrol boat broke together with the one of the machine gunners' back which were now smashed with bullets. They ducked although one was two late he was shot in the chest by he could see, a man with a magnum .45. Before he died, he swung the AK-47 wildly hitting several men on board in their heads. He died for a cause. Then he slumped to the floor, blood flowing out from his jacket. Matthew was no puzzled why there were so many in just a single patrol boat. The others, sadly, were approaching the corpse again. Matthew signaled them to stop. And so they obediently did.  
  
They crawled forward until they were near the ladder connecting the two ships. Matthew got his Swiss knife from his left inner jacket pocket and tore the ladder. But it was not over. Rapid machine gun fire continuously attacked them. Then he remembered Shun.  
  
  
  
Shun was awoken by gunfire he could hear from the outside. The cargo apartment he knew was safe but how about the others. Then he reached for the two Colt .45 in his trench coat's deep pockets. He knew two revolvers weren't enough to counter whatever enemy. But he would not get from the shipment. Then he dashed toward the other decks. Then he saw it: a patrol boat. He dashed sideward, his two revolvers firing rapidly at the same time. It broke glass he wasn't sure if any were injured. Why? He tripped then looked at what tripped him. Two carcasses with no heads but from one of them he could see from the body and clothes, were the "bozo". He got one of the AK-47s that were still gripped from their hands for he had no more ammo in his revolvers. He accidentally ripped off a hand when he grabbed the AK-47 but he was sorry for it. He again jumped up and fired the AK-47. Then he ran, his AK-47 still firing at the other boat. Then he tripped again. There was another corpse, which were laid down. He got the ammo from the dead man's AK-47. Then he ran again together with rapid gunfire.  
  
Then he tripped again. Thinking that he dropped again on some carcass. But it wasn't. He met the remaining five together with Matthews. He greeted them. Then under Shun's command, they jumped to the other ship, which was only a few meters away. They landed at the deck. He couldn't see a single soul. yet. They dashed in triangle formation raiding each part of the room. They shot one in each room who were all pitilessly defenseless. They were about to reach the control room. They opened it and they were all shocked. 2 dozens of armed men were there in military fatigues. The men carrying pistols shot at point blank range. They purposely dropped on the floor but it was too late for most. Only the fluent English-speaker, Matthews and Ukiya were saved. Each of them covered on the wall. Then Matthews asked, "How come your so many?"  
  
"We will pay back. Maybe you have found that we are smuggling opium to Europe. but we will strike back. You will be court," replied one of them in a Russian accent.  
  
Matthews fired his Uzi, which just hit some equipment. Then he ordered the last of the cheap eight to create a diversion that would take his life. He was supposed to run in to keep them busy while Shun and Matthews would kill them. The man consented after all, his friends had died and so virtually, he was dead already. The man ran with courage not hesitating at all. Bullets came in towards his body yet his footsteps did not falter. Shun and Matthews fired aimlessly hitting all of the two dozen plus the patriot. The patriot was still running and then he finally fell. The bullets that hit the patriot did not seem to affect him as he ran. Shun would remember him. For that was the first time in all of his new life that someone saved him. He owed someone. The first time emotions came to him. Before that, he was completely a maddened cold-blooded killer who took no regard for life. He was still that but he the beast in him was tamed. Sadness was still there. Sadness.  
  
The sea had calmed. The thunder had seized. For a moment there was silence. But it was disturbed by the alarms of several patrol boats, which cornered them. Then the real Coastguards arrested them. Shun and Edward did not bother to resist. They knew AEGIS would save them. They knew. all they needed to do was wait.  
  
  
  
Shun was in a normal prison cell while Edward was in isolation for Matthews had a brawl with one of the guards. Shun lied down closing his eyes. Shun continued to ponder about his dream/nightmare. The sadness and loneliness that swept him was painful. He knew no one except Matthews. He protected no one. He cared for no one. Not even Matthews. He was a beast. He knew that very well. He repeated: Someone to protect? He needed no one. He trusted no one not even himself. He lived to destroy. That was it. His black gate was similar to that of Matthews. they were alike. Their only emotions were anger, sadness and loneliness. Matthews helped him rediscover his gate and he was grateful for that. But he did not use it so often like Matthews. Matthews claimed that these gates were to protect the world from invaders. Shun never saw them but they said he once countered them with his Gate of Black Hole or did he have a positive gate before. He wondered who he was before. Then he continued thinking of the dream.  
  
Light. what did it mean? And how about the voice? The light. did it mean that he should stop the sadness and loneliness of a killer control him? Did it mean that he should be joyful? The emotion he never experienced in his new life. The haze. he knew it meant the sadness and loneliness in his life. But he tried to convince himself it wasn't. The blood and the sword. did it mean the rage? The thing that made him a beast he is today. Then he buried his head in the cushion of the barely adequate bed. He had fallen asleep.  
  
  
  
Shun awoke in a blur. They told him someone was about to visit him. They opened the cell and let Shun out. The visitors had come near him. The guards told them that they should wait in the visiting quarters. But the visitors as he could see were two AEGIS personnel. They yelled, "Shun, cover your nose." After which, they dropped a gas bomb that bombarded the vision of the guards and other prisoners. The guards slumped to the ground. The AEGIS guys were wearing gas masks and then threw one to Shun who put it on. They got out off the place with alarms screaming.  
  
Shun and the two AEGIS personnel ran swiftly until they hopped on an AEGIS vehicle. They took off their masks. Shun saw Edward together with another two who he guessed had saved him. Then they ran off as swift as lightning. Shun though he knew the sounds were know barely audible due to the speed asked, "Where are we going?"  
  
One yelled, "To Rome, Italy for AEGIS international convention."  
  
  
  
The commander had told the Gatekeepers that they would go on flight to Rome for the AEGIS convention. Ruriko was fully packed. Then she got Shun's kendo stick and put in her baggage and went out of the room to join the others.  
  
Though it had been six months, she still was madly in love over Shun. When would she get over it? She did not know. Something in her told her not to give up, to hold on to that love. She promised herself: Shun will remain in my heart forever even if he is dead. But something told him he wasn't. He missed Shun too much. Her life would never be complete without him. she repeated, never.  
  
  
  
A/N: Hope to put more romance in the next chapters. were my other chapters better? Plz review! 


End file.
